What The Love Of Music Can Lead To
by XxmickeyTxX
Summary: Bella Swan uses music as her outlit for her inner turmoil. When she gets accepted to the Seattle School of the Arts, what happens when she meets the sweet and talented Edward Cullen? -all human-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV:

Hello. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I live with my father Charlie. I've lived with him practically my whole life. This is the story of how I met Edward Cullen.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I DO own Edward Cullen.. hehe ok ok i don't BUT i wish I did! T_T

* * *

I'm sitting on the porch waiting anxiously for the mail-man to arrive. I sent my transcripts to  
_The Seattle School Of The Arts _about 2 weeks agoand are now waiting to see if I was accepted or not. I've wanted to go to the school since the first time I picked up a guitar.

The mail-man comes I almost tackle him before he could even put the mail in the mailbox.

"I'm so sorry sir..." I rasp out breathlessly. "I'm just a little anxious." He chuckles deeply. "It's all right 'lil lady. Here's your mail. "

"Thank you so much sir!" "No problemo." and he's goes back to his truck.

I look at my watch and see that it's almost 5:30. I run back to the house and start to make dinner for Charlie.

"Bells!"  
"I'm in the kitchen dad!"

Charlie walks into the kitchen.

"mmmm.. smells good Bells." "Thanks dad. Here you go."

I hand him his plate. We eat in silence. Charlie starts getting up, but then I stop him.

"Dad wait! I got a letter from _The Seattle School Of The Arts..._ " "Well what are you waiting for? open it!"

"ok! ok!" I hastily get the letter open.

"Bells? Bells? ISABELLA WHAT DOES IT SAY?"  
"I...I.." "well?"

"I GOT IN DAD! I GOT IN!" I practically scream. **[a/n: YAY! lolz]**

"That's great Bells! I'm so proud of you."

"Thank dad! Well I gotta go practice my song. Night. Love you!" I say running up the stairs.

I can't wait to go to school. **[a/n: XD]**

_'wow.. never thought I'd say that in this lifetime' _

_

* * *

_

hehe... hope ya''ll enjoyed it!tell me what you think! LATR!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight. Stephine Meyer does. :(

[ps: this story is all human]

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV:

I'm sitting at the kitchen table finishing the song I've been working on. Today was my first day of school and I couldn't be more excited.

"Bells you should get goin'!" "ok dad. love you."

"love you too sweetheart. Good luck today." "KK! BAI!"

I walk out and get into my navy blue Prius. '_man do I love this car'_

…..  
I get out of my car and head to the front office. While walking I recieve many stares and whispers all circulating around me. '_here goes nothing..._'

I walk into the office and see a small middle aged woman sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me. My name's Isabella Swan., I'm new here."

"Oh. Of course dear. By the way I'm . Here's your schedule. Have a good first day."

"Thanks."

I read over my scheule:

Period 1- English  
Period 2- Spanish '_ugh._'  
Period 3- Trigonometry  
Period 4- Music '_YAY!_'

-Lunch-

Period 5- History  
Period 6- Free Period  
Period 7- Biology

The bell rings and I start walking to class. '_here we go..._'

* * *

Chapter 2! yay! lol... R&R POR FAVOR!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I + do not + own + twilight = :'(

* * *

"regular" = talking

'_italics_' = thoughts

* * *

BPOV:

I walk into English class and almost immediately get bombarded with stares. I go and give my slip to the teacher, Ms. Green. **[a/n: very creative huh! ;)]**

Ms. Green quiets the class down.

"Listen everyone! We have a new student Isabella. Isabella why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Um.. ok.. Hi I'm Bella. I like singing, songwriting, and playing my guitar."

"Great! Now you can take a seat next to…." She stopped to think for a moment.

"Alice! Alice please raise you hand."

A small spiky haired girl with blue-green eyes raises her hand. I walk to my seat, and as I walk past I hear some bleach-blond haired girl whisper loudly to her friend.

"I bet she, like, sounds like a, like, dying cat…" '_grrrr_'

I just roll my eyes and sit in my seat.

"Sorry 'bout her. Lauren can be a _beach _sometimes. By the way I'm Alice. Alice Cullen." The spiky haired girl says raising her hand.

I shake her hand. "It's ok. I'm used to it. And I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Oh! You're Chief Swan's daughter right?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's cool. Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Alice says jumping in her seat.

I nod my head. "Alright."

"Yay!" Alice squeals.

The bell rings. "Well, I gotta go to class. Wait what class do you have next?" Alice asks.

"I have Spanish, Trig, and then Music."

"Awesome we have the same classes. Well except for music. I have fashion design."

"Cool. We should get to class though"

"Oh! You're right. Let's go!" She grabs man and drags me to class.

'_man… is she hyper or what_'

* * *

love it? hate it? R&R PPLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Thou dus not own-ith Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

I'm headed to music class, one of my 2 classes with out Alice. I'm on almost at the door when I hear the most beautiful piece on a piano. I walk in the door and almost start drooling. The person playing the piano is a living Greek god. He had bronze, unruly hair but I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed. As I'm standing there I get pushed out of the way.

"Move out the weirdo." Lauren sneers as she runs to the Greek god.

"Hey Eddie!"

"Lauren I told you not to call me that." Uhhh… _Eddie_ says as he tries to shake Lauren off his arm.

**[a/n: LEAVE BRITTNEY -ahem- I mean, LEAVE EDDIE ALONE!]**

As I'm standing, watching Greek god try to get away from Lauren, the teacher Mr. Smith walks in.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Smith says in a tired tone. "Oh, You must be the new student. What's your name?"

"Bella, sir."

"Ok then Bella. You can take a seat empty seat next to Edward. Edward raise you hand."

And low and behold, the Greek god raises his hand. _O..m..g… omg….. O.M.F'IN.G!_

I go and take my seat next to Edward. I glance to my right and I see him staring at me with his GORGEOUS green eyes. I flush tomato red immediately.

"Alright class. Today all you have to do is work on you songs. Don't forget, the songs are due tomorrow." Everyone starts getting up and heading toward an instrument. Edward goes to the piano Mr. Smith is standing by.

"Bella can I see you for a moment." I walk over to Mr. Smith. "Yes?"

"The song I just mentioned was a month long project about their personal grief so you don't have to it. You can just watch the performances." _performances :D_  
"Mr. Smith I already have a song I can do. So can I just do it for extra credit?"

"Oh! Why of coarse you can! Do you have an instrument?"

"Yes, I have a guitar. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Excellent!" Mr. Smith walks away.

I start walking back to my seat until I hear someone call my name. "Bella wait."

I turn around and see that it's Edward. "Yes Edward?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure I guess. What do you need?" I say sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"Tell me if this sounds good, ok?" He starts playing the saddest yet most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Alright. What do you think?"

"I think that…. It's beautiful…"

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks." He says with a gorgeous cooked smile.

Before I know it the bell rings and it's time for lunch. I get up and head to the lunch room.

* * *

R&R PPL! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

* * *

Chapter 5:

BPOV:

I walk into the cafeteria and go to get my lunch. After I pay for my chicken-ceaser salad I look around for Alice.

"Bella! Over here!" I turn around and see Alice waving her arms around frantically. I laugh and start walking to the table.

"Hey Bella! Let me introduce you to everyone." Alice says.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale." She points to a tall lean guy with short wavy golden hair and sky blue eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." "Nice to meet you to Jasper."

"This is his twin sister Rosalie." She points to a gorgeous girl that looked exactly like Jasper but her hair was down here back. "Hello." "Hi."

"This is Emm-" She got cut off by a big burley guy with childlike features and dark curly hair. And for some reason he reminded me of a big teddy-bear.

"HI! My name is Emmett! I'm Alice's big-brother!" _lol_

"Hi Emme-. :)" I'm cut off by a suffocating hug.

"Emm… Can't….. Breath!..." I hear laughing behind me.

"Emmett let go, she can't breath."

"Oh.. Sorry Bells." Emmett says sheepishly.

"It's *gasp* Ok *gasp* Emmett *gasp*." I say trying to catch my breath.

I turn around and see Edward standing there with his crooked smile.

"Nice to see you again Bella."

"Wait, you guys already know each other?" Alice says.

"Yeah. She's in my music class."

"Cool! Well it looks like you know everyone then."

We start eating and talking, and then Lauren and her side-kick (I think her name's Jessica) walk over.

"Hey Eddie!" Lauren says trying to act cute.

"hi…" Edward says in a bored tone.

"You can leave now Lauren. You're not wanted here." Rosalie says rudely.

"Can it Blondie. I was talking to Edward." Lauren sneers.

Rosalie looked like she was going to pounce on Lauren, it's a good thing Emmett was holding her.

"Lauren just leave please…" Edward says exasperated.

"Fine. See ya later Eddie." We all just rolled our eyes.

"Well I think we should all get to class." Jasper said.

"You're right Jazzy! Let's go!" Alice said and we all went to class.

* * *

This chapter was mainly about introducing everyone. Next chapter will be up real soon. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I shall not and will not own Twilight anytime soon. T_T

* * *

Chapter 6:

BPOV:

History passed in a blur and I spent all free period listening to music in my car. I go to biology and Mr. Banner tells me to take a seat in one of the back lab tables. I start to doodle until I see a shadow in front of me. I look up to see a boy that slightly resembled a golden retriever.

"Hi! My name is Mike. You're the new girl Isabella right?"

"It's Bella and yes I am."

"Cool. So do you have a lab partner?"

"Um… isn't our lab partner the person who you sit next to?"

"Oh. Right I forgot." I see Edward walk up beside Mike.

"Newton you're blocking my seat." Edward says to Mike.

"You can wait Cullen." Mike sneered at Edward. _Don't be mean to Edward jerk!_

"Mike please take your seat. Class is about to start." Mr. Banner says.

Mike finally leaves and Edward takes a seat next to me.

"Alright everyone your lab is on the your table. Get to work." Mr. Banner instructs.

"Well let's get started partner." Edward says with a grin. _a smexy grin_

We start the lab and finish in less than 15 min.

"Well I guess were done." Edward says.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Hey did you know that Bella means beautiful in Italian."

Instead of replying I just blush deeply.

"How 'bout we play 5 questions. I'll ask 5. Then you'll ask 5. Simple."

"Alright. Start."

"What's your favorite color?"

"It changes from day to day, but today is brown."

"Brown? Why brown?"

"I don't really know…" He just laughs/

"Ok. What's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights, but I also like a lot of Jane Austin's books."

"Favorite food?"

"Pasta."

"Favorite music?"

"I can't really say. I like all types."

"Alright last one. Favorite movie?"

"VAMPIRES SUCK." When I say that he starts cracking up.

"What! It's funny. And it's my turn anyway."

"Ok. Ask away."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite book?"

"Dracula." I laugh.

"Favorite food?"

"Steak."

"Favorite music?"

"Classical."

"and lastly favorite movie?"

"Dracula. Again." Just then the bell rings.

"Well this was fun. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Good luck on your performance."

"Ok. See ya. And ditto."

I go to the parking lot and start heading home.

_what a first day…_

* * *

awww. Some Edward and Bella bonding time. R&R ppl! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :(

* * *

Chapter 7:

BPOV:

I get home and start making dinner for Charlie. I set his plate as he walks in the kitchen.

"Hey dad. How was your day?"

"It was good Bells. What about you? How was your first day? Did you make any friends?" Charlie asks repeatedly.

"1) Ditto. 2) Great. 3) Yes I did."

"Haha. Very funny. Who?"

"Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"ahhh…. Good kids." We continue eating in silence until I break it.

"Dad. We have a music performance tomorrow at school. Can you come?"

"Of course I can Bells. But how are you doing it if you're new?"

"That's what Mr. Smith said. I asked if I could sing for extra credit and he agreed."

"Oh. Alright. I'll be there kid."

"Thanks dad. Well, I gotta go practice. Night."

"Night Bells. See you in the morning."

I go upstairs, take a shower and practice my song. I head to bed at about 10:30.

_I can't wait until tomorrow._

**…**

I wake at about 5:30 but I'm too anxious to go back to sleep. I brush my teeth, brush out my hair and change my clothes. I put on a navy-blue v-neck blouse, black/gray skinny jeans and navy-blue ballet flats. I grab my sweater and my old guitar and go down stairs. I say bye to Charlie and head to school.

When I get to school everyone is talking about the performances. I start getting a bit nervous.

"Hey Bella!" I turn and see Edward running towards me.

"Hi Edward. What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your performance. I know you'll do great." Edward says sweetly.

"Thanks Edward. You too. But we should head to the auditorium now before we're late."

"Oh. You're right Let's go."

**…**

Lauren and I are one of the last people to perform.

"Let's give it up for Edward Cullen everyone!" Mr. Smith tells the audience.

Lauren's screams almost shatter my ear drums. :/

"Next up is Lauren Mallory." Lauren goes on stage to starts her song. In lamest terms, she sounded like a dying cat.

When Edward comes back stage I go up to him.

"You did great Edward!"

"You really think so?" He says.

"Defiantly." I reply.

Before he can respond Lauren comes up to me and says, "Beat that Swan," _it won't be very hard_ and latches onto Edward. _Grrrr_

"Last but not least, Bella Swan!" Mr. Smith says.

"Good luck Bella." Edward says.

"Thanks."

I grab my guitar and head on stage. I sit down in a chair and lower the mike.

I take a look at the crowd, start strumming my guitar, and open my mouth to sing… _here we go…_

* * *

Hehe… Cliffy! Stay tuned to see Bella sing her song. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Kellie.

* * *

**Bold**_**italics-**__**singing **_

* * *

Chapter 8:

BPOV:

_Previously:_

_I grab my guitar and head on stage. I sit down in a chair and lower the mike._

_I take a look at the crowd, start strumming my guitar, and open my mouth to sing… __here we go…_

I take a deep breath and start singing….

**I Wonder (by Kellie Pickler) [a/n: lyrics changed to make it more realistic]**

_**Sometimes I think about you.  
Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' about me.  
And would you even recognize,  
The woman that your little girl has grown up to be.  
Cuz I look in the mirror and all I see,  
Are your brown eyes looking back at me.  
They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all.**_

Oh I hear the weather's nice in Florida. There's sunny skies as far as I can see.  
If you ever come back home to Arizona.  
I wonder what you'd say to me.

I think about how it ain't fair.  
That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do.  
You weren't around to cheer me on.  
Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do.  
Did you think I didn't need you here.  
To hold my hand, to dry my tears.  
Did you even miss me through the years at all?

Oh I hear the weather's nice in Florida. There's sunny skies as far as I can see.  
If you ever come back home to Arizona.  
I wonder what you'd say to me.

Forgiveness.  
Such a simple word.  
But its so hard to do.  
When you've been hurt.

Oh I hear the weather's nice in Florida.  
And just in case you're wondering about me.  
From now on I won't be in Arizona  
Your little girl is off...  
Your little girl is off...  
Your little girl is off to Washington…..

I was so into my song I didn't even realize that I started crying.

"Wow! Let's hear it one more time for Bella and her song I Wonder!" Mr. Smith yells.

The audience starts clapping so loud that I finally start to smile. Some people even start standing.

I walk backstage and I become bombarded with congratulation's and good jobs.

I see Edward and start walking toward him.

"Wow Bella that was incredible!" Edward exclaims.

"What are you talking about Eddie? She wasn't _that _good!" Lauren says rudely.

"She was magnificent Lauren. Now can you please leave us alone?"

"Thanks Edward…" I feel myself tearing up again. "Umm… excuse me… I have to find my dad…" I run out the closest exit.

I run back around to the other side of the auditorium and look around until I find my dad talking to a good-looking blond man and a woman with copper colored hair. He turns around and sees me running.

"Hey Bells you were great!... Bells are you ok?" I run into his chest and start crying.

He hugs me. "Bells what happened?" I just shake my head. "Isabella tell me…"

Before he could finish Alice and everyone came running up to us.

"Bella! That was fantastic!" They all exclaim. I let go of Charlie and wipe my eyes.

"Thanks guys." I respond

"Hey Bella do you wanna spend the night, we're having a big slumber party." Alice asks.

"Can I go dad?" I ask Charlie with pleading eyes.

He sighs. "Sure Bells."

"Thanks dad. I'll see you tomorrow." I walk outside with everyone.

"Oh! Alice I have to go get some stuff at my house first. Can I have your address; I'll meet you guys there."

"Sure Bella. Here you go." Alice gives me the address.

"I see you guys in a little bit." I walk to my car and head home to pack my things for the night.

* * *

Tell me what you think so far! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 9:

BPOV:

After I pack my things and take a quick shower I head over to the Cullen house. I pull up to this massive mansion. I have to check twice to make sure I had the right house. _This place is huge!_

I get out my car and walk to the front door. I ring the bell and wait for someone to answer. I stand there for a few seconds until a beautiful woman with copper colored hair and hazel eyes answers the door.

"Hello dear. How can I help you?" She asks politely.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan, Alice's friend from school." I reply.

"Oh of course! Alice has been talking about you all week. Come on in." She motions me in the house.

"Oh. And I'm Esme. Alice, Edward, And Emmett's mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear. But please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old."

I laugh. "Alright."

"Oh Bella your finally here!" Alice yells running into the room.

"Hello to you too Alice." I say laughing.

"Come upstairs with me Bella. You can change into your pj's in my room."

I follow Alice upstairs into this huge, pink room.

"You can change in my bathroom if you want. Meet me downstairs in the living room when you're done." Alice instructs skipping out the room.

…

After I change into a tank-top and sweats I head down stairs. I walk into the living room and see everyone, including Edward, seated in a circle on the floor. I sit next to Edward in the circle. It was me, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and then Alice.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I ask the group.

"We gonna play a game I like to call TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go! Rosalie, truth or dare?" Alice says.

"Dare." Rosalie says confidently.

"Ok. I dare you to dye your hair hot pink and leave it that way for 1 week." **[a/n: LE GASP!]**

"WHAT!" Rosalie exclaims as we all snicker at her expense.

"It's alright Rosy-baby. You'll still look hot!" Emmett says to try and calm her down.

"Thanks Emmy-bear!" Rosalie says sweetly. "Alright my turn…Jazz truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jasper says like a military man.

"I dare you to talk in 3rd person for the rest of the game."

"Jasper sighs. Jasper asks Edward truth or dare." Jasper says pouting. _awwww_

"haha. Dare Jazz." Edward says.

"Jasper says to run around the neighborhood in your underwear."

We all start cracking up as Edward's jaw hits the floor.

"Are you insane!" Edward exclaims.

We leave to fulfill Edward and Rose's dares. By the time we're done everyone can't start laughing, well besides Edward and Rose.

"Guys I'm bored. Can we just watch some movies?" I ask.

"Sure thing Bells. I call the candy!" Emmett exclaims. We laugh and start watching movies.

After about four movies everyone is knocked out besides me and Edward.

Edward turns around to look at me, "Bella can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

"Uh… sure…" I follow him up the stairs.

…._i wonder what this is about?_

* * *

hehe. man do I love cliffys. any who, R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 10:

BPOV:

_Previously- _

_Edward turns around to look at me, "Bella can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?"_

_"Uh… sure…" I follow him up the stairs._….i wonder what this is about?

Me and Edward enter what looks like his room.

"Um. This is my room. We could sit on the couch if you want." Edward says.

"Uh. Sure. I guess." I reply confused.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you why you started crying during your song, which was amazing by the way." Edward starts.

I could feel my throat starting to close up. "Umm… when I sang that song it just brought back some… not good feelings…."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asks.

"Uh… I'm n- I'm not sure I should…" I say tears forming in my eyes.

"It's ok Bella. You can trust me." I look up into his eyes and I can see that he wasn't lying.

" *sigh* Alright…" I start.

"Since I was born I was always a mommy's girl. I thought whatever my mom did or said was right. When I was about 5 or 6 my mom and dad started arguing a lot and it scared me. This lasted for another year until I got home to my dad passed out on the couch and my mom gone. I walked into the kitchen and found a letter in the kitchen with my dads name on it. It was from my mom. I was curious so I opened it. She said that she found someone else and that she was moving to Jacksonville, Florida. And throughout the entire letter she didn't mention me ounce. It was like she just didn't care about what happened to me. It was like…. she didn't want me anymore…. " By the end of my story I was bawling, curled in a ball on the couch. Edward grabbed me and held me against him lovingly.

"Shhh….shhhh… it's ok. I'm here." Edward says soothingly.

I sniffed and looked at him. His face looked torn.

"Thank you Edward. For being here with me."

"I'll always be here for you Bella." We stare into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. He slowly moves in and kisses my lips softly. I could practically hear fireworks in the background. We pull apart gasping for breath. We lay down, still on his couch, and stay like that for a while.

"Thank you Edward. For everything…" I say before I drift off the sleep. But, not before I hear him gently say, "Ditto…"

* * *

*sniff* I made myself cry. :( Anyways I'll try to update soon. R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 11:

BPOV:

_I'm running in the woods alone and scared. "Dad! Dad!" I yell frantically. "Hello Bella." A voice says behind me. I turn around. "Dad! Where are we?" "Bella she didn't want you..." "What? Dad what are you talking about?" "She didn't want you..." He repeats. "Who…" I hear laughing behind me. I turn around to see my mom pushing a little girl in a swing with a man. The little girl being not me and the man not my dad. "Mom..." "Mommy who is that girl?" The little girl asks pointing at me. "No one important sweetie, no one important…" My mom says looking me strait in my eyes. "No... No... " I say sobbing. "NOOO!"_

I wake with a start still in Edward's arms. I take some deep breaths and go to freshen up in his bathroom. I walk downstairs and find everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Mornin' guys." I say sitting down.

"Morning." They all say. Well except for Emmett.

"So Bells were you comin' from this fine morning?" He asks with a glint in his eyes.

"Uh. Edward's room?" I say puzzled.

"So did ya'll have fun last night?" He asks smiling widely.

"Umm… I guess…" I say, and then I finally catch the double meaning of his words. My face flushes like a tomato. Everyone starts laughing at my face.

"No! We didn't do _that!_" I say trying to save myself some embarrassment.

"Emmett McCarty… that is no way to talk at the table." Esme says sternly.

"Sorry mom." We continue to eat breakfast and then Edward come downstairs.

"Mornin'" Edward says taking a seat next to me.

"Good morning sleepy head." I reply. He just smirks and starts eating as well.

After breakfast we all change our cloths and hang out in the living room.

"Bella…" I turn.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can you come with me outside?" **[a/n: doesn't this sound familiar? ;)]**

"Sure…" We walk into the forest for a couple miles until we reach the most beautiful meadow that I have ever seen.

"Wow…" I sat trying to take in the scenery. We sit down on the flowers and stare into each others eyes.

"I could stay like this forever…" He says.

Now it's my turn to say ditto, "Ditto…" I say smirking.

He smiles crookedly **[a/n: *sigh*] **and says something I've been longing for him to say, "Bella will you do me the extreme honor of being my girlfriend?"

I laugh at his cheesiness. "Of course." I say smiling. He leans in to kiss me and we stay there for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

*sniff* R&R plz... :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(

* * *

Chapter 12:

BPOV:

-2 weeks later-

Since Edward and I have become an 'item' my life could be better. I mean what could go wrong with loving friends (Alice, Emmett, Jazz, and Rose), loving parents (Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme), and a loving boyfriend (Edward). Well there is Lauren; life can't be all perfect can it? But besides that I've never been better.

It's Saturday so I slept in until about 11. Edward and his family went camping and my dad is at work so I have nothing to do. I make some breakfast and start eating. There is a knock at the door so I go and answer it. I open the door and see a man with a BIG package on this roll-y thing. **[a/n: I have no idea what it's called XD]**

"Yes?" I ask the man.

"Um… I have a package for a…. Bella Swan?"

"This is she."

"Oh! Sorry. Um can you sign right here please?" He says handing me a pen and his clip board.

"Ok. Here you go." I hand him back his clip board.

"Thanks. Do you need some help getting this into your house?" I size up the package.

"Most defiantly." I say with a light-hearted laugh. He joins in and we get the package into the living room.

"Thanks again sir."

"No problem."

I lock the door and go to inspect the package. I open it and pull out a beautiful, new guitar. It was a caramel colored acoustic-electric guitar. I looked at the bottom of the box and pulled out a letter with my name written on it. _Why does this feel familiar?_

I open up the letter and read it to myself, it said—

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry for all the pain my absence may have caused in your life. I want you to know that I always loved you throughout all of these years. When I left I was young and naïve and I'm truly sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. This guitar is for all the birthdays, Easters, thanksgivings, and Christmases I missed. Love you always._

_-mom._

I dropped to my knees. I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be her. Could it? As I continued rambling in my head the door bell rang. _Ugh…who is it now…_

I opened the door and immediately froze with shock.

…

"Hello Bella.-insert smiley face here-"

"Mo…mom?"

"Yes sweetie. It's me. Can I come in?" Because of my frozen state all I could do was move aside. She took that as a sign to come in. "Wow. This place hasn't changed at all." She said to herself. As I composed myself I asked her, "Mom…. What are you doing here?"

"What no hug?" She said jokingly. I didn't answer so she could see that I was serious. Apparently she did so she said, "Well I-", but she was cut off. Charlie was home.

"Hey Bells. How was your-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw my mom.

"What are you doing here Renee?" He said angrily.

"Charlie let me explain…"

"No! I'm tired of your 'explanations'."

"Charlie calm down…"

"Don't you tell me what to do in my house. Leave."

"Charlie listen…"

"Fine. If you won't leave I will." I couldn't take it anymore. "Dad!" I called, but he was already gone.

"Bella I'm so-" But she was cut off when my savior, Edward, came through the door.

"Love what's going on?" Edward says his perfect brow furrowing.

"Hold on…" I turn to my mom and give her a look.

"Um… I'll give you two some privacy. Here's my number. Please call me Bella." On cue she left leaving me sobbing in Edward's arms.

"Love what's wrong?" I tell him everything what happened. "- I've never seen his so angry before. I don't know what to do…" Edward kisses my head softly.

"I'm sure you'll think of something love. After all, everything happens for a reason."

I wipe my tears. "I suppose you're right. Thanks Edward."

"Anytime love. Anytime."

* * *

Don Don Dooonnn. Didn't see that comin' did you. ;) R&R bai!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 13:

BPOV:

Edward stayed with me the rest of the night as I wrote a new song. I just finished it. I still haven't heard from Charlie and wasn't ready to call my mom. I decided it would be best to stay at the Cullen's house until my dad came home. I picked up the phone to call the house. It rang until Carlisle answered, "Cullen residence." He said formally.

"Hello Carlisle. It's me Bella."

"Oh. Hello Bella. How can I help you?"

"Um… I was wondering if I could spend the week at your house. My dad is away and I don't want to stay here alone."

"Of course you can stay here Bella. But may I ask what's wrong?"

"Um… can I tell you when I come. I don't feel comfortable saying over the phone."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Um… I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye Bella."

I went upstairs and packed some clothes for the week, even though I know Alice will want to play Bella-Barbie. I went to my car and drove to the Cullen house. When I got to the door I was immediately attacked by Alice.

"Bella are you ok? What happened? _blah blah blah_"

"Alice relax I'm fine. I want to tell everyone together."

"Ok. But the boys aren't here. It's just me, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme."

"That's fine." We walked inside and went to the living room. Everyone situated themselves to here my story. After I told them my story they all pulled me in for a group hug. _I love these people._

…

After all the commotion of the day I'm happy I can have some alone time with Edward. We were snuggled up in his bed lying down for the night.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asks.

"Just the whole situation."

"You know about the talent show on Friday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You should enter and invite your mom and dad. You could sing the new song you wrote." Edward suggests. I look up at him.

"You think I should?" I ask.

"Yeah. That way you can tell them both how you feel at once."

"That's a good idea. *yawn* you're so smart." He chuckles.

"Thanks love. Now get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Ok. G'night Edward. Love you."

"Love you too love. Night."

* * *

haha. I'm on a roll here. Any who. R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :(

* * *

Chapter 14:

BPOV:

I've been at the Cullen's house for a couple days now. I had to go home to pick up a few things that I forgot. I walked through the door and saw my dad sitting on the couch. I run and give him a hug. "Dad! You're back!"

"Yeah Bells. I'm sorry for bailing on you. I was just angry." He says sincerely.

"It's ok dad. Hey I know what could get your mind off it. There's a talent show at school tomorrow. Will you come and cheer me on?"

"Of course I will Bells."

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna spend the night at the Cullen's house. Is that ok?"

"Sure thing Bells."

"Thanks." I go upstairs and grab what I came for. But, before I leave I have one more phone call to make. The phone rang for 30 seconds until she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom…"

"Bella! I've been so worried you wouldn't call. What do you need sweetheart?"

"Um. I was wondering if you could come to a talent show at my school tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Thanks. I'll see you then."

"Night Bella. I love you sweetie."

"Bye mom." I tried but I couldn't get myself to say 'I love you' back…

…

It's the night of the talent show and I'm a nervous wreck. I made sure that my mom and Charlie got seated together and I'm sure if that was the best thing.

"Relax love. Everything will be fine." Edward says reassuringly.

"*deep breath* ok."

"…..and lastly, Bella Swan!" I hear the announcer say.

"Good luck Bella. You'll do great."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you more." I smile and walk on stage with the guitar my mom sent me. I look into the crowd and I see my mom smiling brightly seeing the guitar and my dad giving me a thumbs up.

"Um. This is a song I wrote on behalf of my parents. Enjoy." I start strumming and begin to sing.

_Because of You (by Kelly Clarkson)_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

_Because of you…_

_Because of you…_

When I finished the song and looked up to see my mother's teary-eyed and my father's shocked face. I smiled and walked off stage.

"You did great love." Edward said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks." "Can all the contestants please come on stage so we can announce the results?"

I walked on stage and waited for them to start.

"Alright lets get started. 3rd place is Angela Weaber, 2nd place is Alexa Lexus, and in 1st place is Bella Swan!" I smile and go up to get my trophy.

"Thank you for coming! Have a nice night!"

I walk off stage and jumped into Edward's waiting arms.

"Great job love!"

"Thanks. I'm going to go find my parents. I'll call you later."

"Alright. See you later love." "Bye"

I walk into the crowd and look for my parents.

* * *

Almost done! It goes by so fast. *sniff* R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 15:

BPOV:

I see my parents still sitting in their seats talking to each other seriously. I smile and walk up to them.

"Hey mom, dad." They look up and turn to face me.

"Hey Bells." "Hello sweetie." They say.

"Did you guys like the song?" Sadness flashes in their eyes.

"Yeah….." They say together. I sit down next to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Just….the past." My dad says. "Bells…maybe we should talk about this at home. You know…in private…"

"Uh. Sure dad, let's go."

…

We sit on the couch starring at each other. "Sweetie…" My mom starts, "that song… what did it mean?" I looked at her with an 'are-you-seriously-asking-that-question' look.

"Mom. Did you even listen to the lyrics?" I say, my blood boiling.

She looked taken aback. "Yes I did. But what does that have to do with anything?"

_She can't be serious… _"Are you kidding me? Are FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

"Sweetheart calm down…" "Bells relax and lower your voice…" _Renee_ and Charlie say simultaneously. With those to comments embedded in my brain I lose it.

"You know what….. I am sick and tired of being scared to speak my mind. I don't give a rat's _ass _anymore, so NO I will not calm down, lower my voice, or relax!" I say in one huge breath, "Do you remember when I said that I didn't want to make the same mistakes that you did, and that I didn't want to cause my heart so much misery?... I was talking about you… YOU did this to me. YOU made it unable to trust anyone. YOU made me cry all these years. YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

~I ran. I ran away from my home. My family. My friends. My love. I just ran into nothing…. into darkness….


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I *sniff* do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 16:

BPOV:

I've been running for who knows how long. Some how I've ended up in Edward's meadow. I drop to my knees and lay among the flowers. I look up and realize that night has fallen.

_*sigh* maybe I should go back…I shouldn't have yelled…what's wrong with me?... _

All of these thoughts were racing in my head. As the cool breeze engulfed my body, I drifted to sleep.

…

_I was walking hand-in-hand with Edward through the park. We reached a swing-set that looked exactly like the one in my previous nightmare. I look up at Edward and say, "Edward what are we doing here?" All he does is smile as we continue walking. As we get closer I see my mom pushing a little girl in the swing, just like before. Except this girl had my hair and Edward's striking green eyes. _How odd. _When we get up to the swing Edward is the first to speak. "Hello Renee. Sorry we're late. Traffic." He says politely._

_She smiles, "It's alright. It gives me an excuse to spend more time with my grandchild."_

Grandchild? "_Momma!" The little girl says reaching for me. _MOMMA?

…

"I had a feeling I might find you here." I wake up to the sound of the voice. I look up and see Edward standing over me. Seeing my confused face he sits next to me and says, "Charlie and Renee called the house after you left. Everyone's been looking for you."

I look down at my hands. "I'm sorry." He pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead.

"It's ok love. I 'm just glad you're safe." I sit up.

"I have to see my mom. I need to apologize."

"Ok love." He pulls me up. "Let's go."

…

I told Edward that I had to do this alone. I walk into the house but I didn't see anyone downstairs. I walk upstairs and see that my bedroom door is open. I step into the room and see my mom sitting in the floor facing the window, dried tears streaking her face.

"Mom?" She turned to me but stayed silent.

"Mom…. I'm sorry…. I was mad and I just bottled it all up and I just exploded…. I….I…" I start sobbing. She sees me crying and brings me into a hug.

"Shhhh…. Shhhh" She says trying to calm me down. After I stop crying she says, "Sweetheart. There is no need to apologize. That's how you felt." She looks at me seriously, "Bella. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. When I left I didn't think you guys would care. But, I was wrong. I love you with all my heart and… and…. I'm so sorry…" I stop her.

"It's ok mom. I love you and I forgive you." I smile and she smiles back.

"Thank you Bella." Charlie walks into the room.

"Bells your back! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Relax Dad. I'm fine." I reply. He looks between me and Renee.

"Are you guys…?"

"Yeah Dad. Were cool."

"GROUP HUG!" My mom yells. We laugh and have a group hug. I look up at both my parents and smile.

~ Now I have both my parents, great friends, and the love of my life…..adn I couldn't be happier.

* * *

*sniff* I'm so happy. They grow up so fast. :'( R&R!


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :( [or Kellie Pickler]

* * *

Epilogue: (6 years later)

Normal POV:

After Bella's mom came back in her life Bella's life has never been better. After high school Bella and Edward both got accepted to Dartmouth College. Shortly after getting accepted Bella and Edward rented an apartment together and Edward went to medical school to become a surgeon like his father. Bella continued her music career, selling over a million copies of her first album, A Small Town Girl (Kellie Pickler). She is now working on her second album and she and Edward have just graduated college.

* * *

BPOV:

Edward and I just got back from graduation and we are meeting our families at an Italian restaurant. We walked into the restaurant and sit down at the table. Carlisle stands up and clings his glass. "I would like to make a toast to Bella and Edward. We are so proud of both of. You all grow up so fast. Love you and congratulations." We all toast. While we are eating I see Edward start to fidget. "Edward honey, are you ok?" I ask.

"Uh… Yeah… But I need to do something. Excuse me everyone I have an announcement to make." Edward says getting everyone's attention.

"Edward what are you….?" My breath gets caught in my throat as he pulls out a box and goes down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" He starts. "When you came into my life you were like a dream. I promise to love and cherish you as long as I live. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" He asks, his eyes pleading. I almost faint.

"Ye… Yes Edward. A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I yell jumping into his arms. We share a soft chase kiss as everyone clapped.

~now I can finally start living the rest of my life with my loving fiancé and great family.

* * *

It's finally over! So sad :( R&R and tell me what you think. But no flames plz. :)


End file.
